cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aopoleyin
Aopoleyin A secretive nation, buried deep within the Arctic Circle, Aopoleyin has played a role in many events in the history of Digiterra. History Early History Aopoleyin began life as an international scientific research facility, over time the staff became increasingly disheartened with the state of the world in general and the politics of their home nations in particular. They declared independence and the community quickly began to grow as others joined them. Thus was born the "Anarchic Community of Aopoleyin". The End of Independance After almost a year of independent existence, the members of the Community of Aopoleyin came to the conclusion that there was more to this world than simply surviving. The decision to join an alliance was made. After evaluating several possible choices, a reletively small and unknown alliance, The Legion, was selected. The End of Anarchy Through Aopoleyin's dealings with the Legion, one man came to prominence. Known as Yenisey, this individual proved to be a master of the black arts of intelligence, allowing him to rise rapidly into positions of power both within Aopoleyin and the larger fabric of the Legion. During the confusion of Aopoleyin's first war, against the nuclear rogue nation Kelahana, a temporary government was formed by the newly-empowered military, with Yenisey at its head. Over a decade later, this government remains. Dictatorship Since his rise to power, Yenisey has exercised total power over the nation. Aopoleyin is a Military Dictatorship. While little is seen or heard of Yenisey himself (some question whether or not he is still alive), there is no doubt that the nation is entirely at his mercy and every action taken is his wish. Physical Natural Arctic wilderness, a harsh and inhospitable place. The only resources available are iron, extracted from the glacial till and fish, caught in the surrounding seas. Artificial The visible portion of Aopoleyin is the Citadel, a massive concrete structure that formed the basis of the original research station. Placed in the heart of a glacier, firmly anchored to the bedrock and shaped so as to allow the river of ice to flow around it, with ninety percent of its mass beneath the surface of the ice the citadel gives an impression of massive strength. Within this concrete edifice are the rooms in which thousands of people work, eat and sleep. Power comes from nuclear reactors and geothermal taps sunk deep below. Also buried beneath the citadel are the bunkers and tunnels of the military command system, a series of stations spread throughout the surrounding mountains, rendering even a precision strike against the Citadel useless. A network of high-speed trains links the command bunkers to each other and the outlying missile fields. Social Languages Though many languages are spoken in Aopoleyin, the predominant ones are those of the three nations responsible for the original research facility; English, Norwegian and Russian. Religion The community is largely atheist. Space is not allocated for religious facilities, but private worship is permitted. Military Aopoleyin is one of the most heavily armed nations on the planet. Full information is unavailable, but the Aopoleyinian arsenal is known to consist of at least 21 nuclear weapons, located in hardened silos. It is unknown what authorisation is required for a nuclear launch to take place. Aopoleyin is known to have launched at least one nuclear weapon, against the nation of Smoked. Past Wars Aopoleyin has fought in several major wars in Digiterra. • Second Polar War • WSA-Legion War • Great War I Battle Honours Destroyed Kelahana, Beepoon, Stella, The Ghetto, ToS Pastries, Haddenham Alternate, Calm Minds, Jormanistan. Muintir, Pilmour, Smoked. Surrendered Lemmywinks, Deutschland, Vicuscia, Gs Up Hos Down. Alliances Aopoleyin is a member of The Order of the Black Rose. Category:Nations Category:Member of The Order of the Black Rose